Need help there?
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare fic... no real time line... I thought I'd try my hand at pointless fluff.. Jason helps Peter work on a history report, and cuteness happens..


AN: I've never attempted pointless fluff before, so I figured I'd give it a shot here… so yes, very short pointless fluff…

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Jason walked into the room he and Peter shared, tossing his bag and jacket to the floor. "Done! And with…" He looked quickly to his watch. "…sixteen minutes to spare!" He looked to see Peter still sitting on his bed, with five or six history books open around him, folders and loose leaf paper over them covered in various notes. Jason leaned back against the door for a moment, locking it behind him before making his way to the windows to pull down the blinds. "You're not done yet?"

Peter didn't even look up from his work. "I got partnered with Lucas, how much work do you think got done tonight?" He market several papers and stuck post it notes on a few pages from a book before snapping it shut and grabbing another book off a pile Jason hadn't even seen.

Jason sat on the edge of Peters bed, leaning over and shutting the covers of three books. "Peter!"

"Don't wine Jason. I need to finish this." He slapped Jason's hand as he went to close another book. "Stop that!"

Jason decided to take another approach, grabbing Peter's shoulders and pressing him back against the pillows. "No, Jason I _really_ need to finish this!"

Jason ignored him and climbed up to straddle Peters hips. "Just take a break?" He slid his hands up Peter's arms to lace their fingers together above his head.

"If I take _this_ kind of break, I'm never going to feel like working again." Peter squirmed under Jason, eyeing the books that were slipping off the bed.

Jason followed Peter's gaze and rolled his eyes, letting go of his hands to close all the books. "There. Now can you please focus on us for a minute?"

"I didn't have all those pages marked yet!" Peter propped himself up on his elbows. "Jason!"

Jason shook his head. "Don't wine Peter." He leaned down to press Peter back down, placing a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck.

Peter fell back down, wanting to give up, but not willing to fail history at the same time. "Or, we could do something equally as fun and you could _help_ me finish my report."

Jason sat back up giving Peter an oddly confused look. "I don't think you have the same kind of fun as I do doing this."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Ya, but I _really_ need to finish this!" He gave Jason his most pleading look.

Jason let out a small sigh of defeat and climbed off of Peter. "Fiiine. We'll work on your stupid report." Jason grabbed the pile of books again and groaned. "I just got done working on mine."

Peter sat up, taking a few books from Jason. "Ya well, I'm guessing Matt helped a bit more than Lucas, who found this too boring and instead rearranged my books by which authors had the hottest names."

Jason laughed. "And what about the ones written by guys?" Peter just pointed to his book shelf, where one shelf was piled neatly with books, and the rest were shoved in at every odd angle, upside down and backwards.

"You laugh, but you're the one that's going to have to help me re-alphabetize them."

"Mmhmm. But next time you want to do something fun, I'm picking the activity."

Peter nodded and leaned over, kissing Jason. "Thank you."

Three hours later, Peter closed his last book, sliding his ten page essay safely into a report cover and setting in on his night stand. "Finally! Thanks for your…" Peter turned to Jason, who was lying behind him, sleeping. "…help." Peter smiled and set all his books on the floor before pulling back the blankets and sliding beside Jason, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest.

Jason mumbled something Peter couldn't make out, and grabbed Peters hand, pulling it over his chest, and reaching his other hand behind Peter to pull him closer, into a tight hug, and leaned his head against the top of Peters.

Peter smiled to himself and snuggled against Jason. "Love you."

"You too." He kissed the top of Peters head and squeezed his hand, staying in that position until the alarm woke them the next morning.


End file.
